


Hidden

by LittleMissMint



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, not in a relationship, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissMint/pseuds/LittleMissMint
Summary: Felicity is three months pregnant and hasn’t told anyone... (to be set as an AU parallel to Season 6)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! 
> 
> It’s been a while since I’ve posted anything on here but the new season of Arrow has inspired me to get writing again. This story is going to be set kind of as an AU parallel to Season 6 so I’m going to try my best to release chapters weekly after new episodes.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Felicity Smoak...? Ms Smoak?”

“Hmm? Oh!” She registered a voice calling her name. The receptionist glares down at her with a kind yet impatient smile. How many times did she call?

“Dr. Evans is ready for you,” the receptionist tells her, now that she finally has Felicity’s attention. 

Felicity stands abruptly. “Right, thanks.” She gives the receptionist a half smile and walks quickly down the hall, stopping when she reaches the door that reads; ‘Dr. Jayla Evans - OB/GYN’. 

She has grown uncomfortably used to this hall, this door... “Felicity!” this room... Dr. Evans greets her with an only somewhat reassuring smile. She’s a tall woman, with bright red hair and freckled white skin. A black engraved pen rests in the pocket of her white lab coat but reaches for one twisted through her bun as she marks Felicity’s arrival. “How are we today? Sorry you have to keep seeing me so frequently.” 

Felicity presses her lips together and shrugs. “I’m not exactly the easiest patient am I?” She jokes, taking the off-pink hospital gown from its place at the foot of the bed and walking behind the privacy screen to change. She no longer needs to be instructed as her visits to Dr. Evans office are becoming more and more frequent.

“You could say that,” Dr. Evans signs with an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry you have to keep coming in like this. I just know we’d both feel better if we can continue these weekly checkups until I feel certain everything is on track.” Felicity nods as she walks over to the examination chair and lies back. At only twelve weeks pregnant. most women would have had a maximum of three OB/GYN appointments by now. This was Felicity’s eighth. 

“Well you’re almost out of the first trimester now, so hopefully we’ll see some changes and you can enjoy only having to see me once every six weeks,” Dr. Evans reassures her. She snaps on a pair of gloves and wheels her chair over to Felicity’s side, pulling back the gown to reveal her swelling stomach. Felicity takes her gaze to the ceiling and swallows deeply. Dr. Evans begins pressing on her abdomen, following the step by step process Felicity has grown quite familiar with. As more tests are taken, Dr. Evans notes down everything and smiles; “well, everything is looking good!”

Felicity sighs, “then why do I feel so sick?” Dr. Evans gives her an empathetic smile, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. “I think I’m being punished,” Felicity jokes under her breath but Dr. Evans doesn’t miss it.

“Felicity you haven’t...” she begins disapprovingly and Felicity’s face tells her all she needs to know. “Felicity, you’re three months pregnant! You’re already showing!” The sting of reality pains her ears like a needle.

“I know! I know...” she replies shamefully. “I just don’t know how...”

“You said that last week,” Dr. Evans reminds her. “And the week before that... and the week before that... and the week before...”

“I get it, I get it,” she reassures her.

“Felicity I’m sorry,” Dr. Evans begins. “I know it’s not my place but he deserves to know... and your friends, Felicity, you need support.” Felicity knows Dr. Evans is right yet somehow she’s still not sure how to handle everything. 

“He’s been through so much,” Felicity begins. “He’s going through so much.” Dr. Evans nods apologetically. She knows Felicity is making excuses but she has to come to it in her own time. Time that’s is running out, as her tiny bump can only be concealed with oversized jackets and floaty blouses for so long. “Are we done here?” 

“Yes, all done,” Dr. Evans replies and Felicity jumps up to go and change. “Like I said, everything is looking great so let’s move our next appointment to this time in two weeks. But you know if you need me, call anytime okay?”

Felicity nods as she walks towards the door. “Thanks,” she mumbles, leaving the office abruptly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you’re interested so I know if I should continue! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the response to the last chapter, I was really surprised by everyone's enthusiasm.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Overwatch?! Overwatch we need eyes!” She hears Oliver’s voice in her earpiece, frantic and frustrated.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m here,” she replies, quickly jumping back into action. She had been doing that a lot lately, zoning in an out whenever her thoughts took over. Now she was putting people in danger because she wasn’t doing her job. Instructing the team of their surroundings, they manage to escape unscathed. Felicity breaths a sigh of relief and flops back into her office chair, once again alone with her thoughts.

When the team returns Oliver is distant and obviously frustrated but insists he needs to get home to William. Dig seems anxious to get away from Dinah who follows after him in a huff and Rene leaves, distracted, on the phone to Quentin. She’s thankful that everyone seems to be in too much of a hurry to leave then to take the time to scold or question her. But it’s Curtis who stays behind.

“Everything okay?” he questions, eyebrows raised.

“Fine,” she retorts quickly. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Uh I don’t know,” he begins. “Maybe it has something to do with you being a bit out of it today?” Felicity doesn’t respond and takes her gaze away fro Curtis’s direction. “Seriously Felicity, I don’t get it. You never give anything less than a hundred percent when we’re out in the field. What gives?”

Felicity breathes a frustrated sigh, knowing that this kind of questioning was inevitable. Yet she can’t help but deflect it; “I just haven’t been feeling well lately, that’s all.”

“Are you okay?” Curtis questions again, concerned.

“I’m fine,” Felicity reassures him.

“Fine like actually fine? Or fine like fine in girl code fine?” he rambles, circling her office chair slowly.

“Fine like… just… fine,” Felicity repeats.

“Right,” Curtis nods in response but Felicity knows he doesn’t believe her.

“I better get going,” she says, standing quickly and walking towards the elevator door. “I’m going to try and shake this thing before tomorrow. Big day right? Got to sort out this whole Oliver’s secret identity situation.”

“Right, yeah,” Curtis nods suspiciously. “See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” she gives a single nod before stepping into the elevator. It’s as the doors are closing that Curtis notices Felicity’s phone sitting on the desk next to a container of half eaten crackers.

“Felicity, you forgot…” by the time he calls out, she’s already gone. Shrugging, he slips the phone into his back pocket and reminds himself to give it to her in the morning.

…

 

When Curtis wakes the next morning it’s to the sound of an unfamiliar ring tone. Startled, he jumps out of bed and begins searching around his room for the phone. Still groggy with sleep, it takes him a while to realise that the noise is coming from Felicity’s phone, still located in the back pocket of his jeans that are now draped over the back of his desk chair. By the time he finally reaches for the phone it’s stopped ringing and a message reading; 1 New Voicemail, from an unknown number pops up on the screen.

Curtis somehow convinces himself that he better listen to it, encase it’s important and he needs to let felicity know ASAP. Really, he was just curious and still a little mad about being woken up so early. So he finds himself pressing play and lifting the phone to his ear…

_“Hi Felicity, this is Lucy from Dr. Evan’s office. Just letting you know that you forgot to pick up your copies of yesterday’s ultrasound at the front desk. If you would like to pop by sometime today to pick them up, just give me a quick call back to confirm. We’re open until six o’clock this evening. Thanks, bye.”_

Bringing the phone down from his ear slowly, Curtis finds himself staring at the screen, eyes wide in disbelief.

_Ultrasound…?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some interesting things are coming... Comment if you're excited! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Sorry for the delay in my updates, I was feeling a little lost with this story but i'm back on track now and should be updating more regularly.
> 
> So please enjoy this emotional rollercoaster of a chapter!

When Curtis walks into the foundry the next day, Felicity is already searching frantically for her phone. “Looking for something?” He teases, holding her phone up for her to see. 

“Ugh, thank god!” She expresses, walking over and snatching the phone from his hand. She throws herself into her office chair and begins scrolling through her phone, a voicemail message notification noticeably missing to only Curtis. 

“So... anything you want to talk about?” he starts, deciding to give her an opportunity to tell him herself. 

“No...” she replies quickly. “Why would there be?” Felicity is never this cold with Curtis so he knows how deeply this is affecting her. 

“I don’t know,” he shrugs. They share a long silence before he speaks again. “You know I’m always here for you right?” 

Felicity glares up at him, confused. “Umm yeah... yeah I know.” 

There’s an awkward tension in the air that they can’t seem to shake. Curtis breathes a sigh of frustration and lifts his backpack from the floor to the desk next to Felicity. Her eyes lift briefly but quickly fall back to her phone as she continues scrolling mindlessly. Reaching into his backpack, Curtis retrieves a yellow manila envelope with the text, 'Ms. Felicity Smoak' written in black marker and places it in front of her. “What’s this?” she questions neutrally. Curtis tilts his head towards the envelope, wordlessly insinuating that she should find out. Picking it up, she breaks the seal roughly and reaches in to retrieve its contents. As she finally sees the black and white images, she sucks in a short gasp and her heartbeat quickens. “Where did you get this?” she asks, he voice barley audible. 

“You missed a call this morning,” Curtis starts, his voice steady. “The lady left a voicemail and said you’d left those at your doctors office yesterday. Thought I’d do you a favor and pick them up for you.” 

“That’s not fair,” Felicity starts softly, shaking her head. “That wasn’t your voicemail to listen to… that wasn’t your envelope to pick up! Curtis… how…. How could you?” She doesn’t want to cry but her emotions overwhelm her all of a sudden and tears quickly rise to her eyes. 

Curtis sighs, knowing he’s in the wrong but counters her argument instead. “Honestly, I’m glad I did,” he starts. “I went past the doctors office on the off chance they might actually let me pick the envelope up for you and as soon as I said your name the receptionists eyes just lit up… She told me how glad she was that you finally told someone, after all this time. That you finally told someone what you’ve been going through…” A single tear falls involuntarily out of one of Felicity’s eyes and she quickly wipes it away, not wanting to be caught feeling so vulnerable. “So tell me… tell me what you’re going through.” She remains silent, directing her gaze to the corner of the room so as not to make eyes contact with him. “Felicity, I know what I did was wrong, on so many levels. I let my curiosity get the better of me and I betrayed your trust. But I don’t regret what I did. I’m sorry but I don’t…” Curtis stares at at her, desperately wanting a response and sighs heavily when he doesn’t get one. “Just know I’m here for you… when you want to talk, I’m here.” He stands and walks towards the elevator, slinging his backpack over his shoulder as he goes. He briefly hears Felicity take in a sharp breath as her tears try to take control of her body but it stops abruptly as the elevator doors open. 

“I have pre-eclampsia,” she finally speaks. “I’m twelve weeks pregnant and I have pre-eclampsia.” 

Curtis pauses and watches as the elevator doors close in front of him. He sighs in a combined feeling of relief and fear by her words. Thinking carefully about his next steps, he doesn’t speak, instead turning around and walking back over to her, engulfing her in a hug as her tears finally overwhelm her. “Thank you for telling me,” he says, quietly. He proceeds to hold her as she cries it out, soothing her as best he can but knowing there was so much more for them to discuss…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will go into a little more depth about the severity of Felicity's pre-eclampsia so the story will continue to have a focus on Felicity and Curtis' friendship for a little longer but don't worry; I have an Oliver-centric chapter coming soon that very excited about so look out for that! 
> 
> Comment if you're excited for more! 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Is everyone else as excited as me that Olicity is back together in the actual show?! Literally squealed at my TV when I was watching it :P


	4. Chapter 4

Hi readers!

 

I’m sorry if you were hoping for an update on this story. Unfortunately I’ve decided not to continue with it for a few reasons including:

 

· I didn’t really like the narrative voice I took on in this story, it’s a bit choppy and boring to write

 

· I didn’t flesh out enough of what I hoped to do with this story in order for it to move forward

 

· To be totally honest I’ve started to really hate Curtis, Dinah and Rene and so the prospect of any of them being major players in this story (like Curtis already it) is really frustrating. Sorry if that offends anyone! 

 

 

But don’t fear! I have already uploaded a brand new story that I will hopefully feel compelled to update more frequently. You can read the first chapter now. It will actually include quite a few of the ideas (and actual written sections) already explored in this story, just in a different way.

 

Nonetheless, thank you all so much for reading thus far; I sincerely hope you’ll enjoy my new story. So what’re you waiting for..? GO!

 

MWAH!

 

Side note: Anyone else loving domestic Olicity at the moment?! My heart <3


End file.
